And Life Goes On
by purplecoconut2998
Summary: My world fell apart in front of me and it took me a month before is hit me.' Draco lost Harry on the battle field, but how will Harry deal when he loses Draco? Chapter 11 revised!
1. The day my world ended

**Title: **And Life Goes On….

**Chapter 1:** The Day My World Ended…

**Summary:** My world ended right in front of me, and I didn't realise till a month later.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes:** Please oh pretty please review after you're done with this chapter. Thank you. Love you all.

* * *

Hermione wrapped her arms around me. Fat lot of good it did me. At 2:37 a.m. this morning I realised he was dead. My world had ended right in front of me and it took me a month to realise. Realise that he really wasn't coming back. So now at 2:39 a.m. I'm wrapped in the arms of one of his best friends who's also come to be one of mine. 

It happened just after he'd killed Voldemort. He turned to me and gave me that silly, happy grin of his. And he was hit from behind by a new unforgivable. Typical of Voldemort to invent a new one. He looked surprised, and then he crumpled to the floor. He took on the Dark Lord at the age of 11 and a measly death eater killed him at the age of 21. I shot the Avada Kedavra at him and his body joined those of his comrades, and Harry's.

So now I'm in Hermione and Ron's living room crying for all I'm worth, which without him isn't much.

"He's gone." I choked out through a sob.

"I know. It's ok Draco, everything will be ok." She muttered as she rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"How can it be? Harry died right in front of me and there was nothing I could do." I said.

"Exactly, nothing you could do. It wasn't your fault." She said softly.

"It hurts Hermione, it hurts so bad. It feels as if my heart has been ripped out." I said. I felt wetness on my fore head as she joined me in the process of shedding unwanted tears.

"I know. Oh god Draco, I know." She whispered through her own sobs. Five minuets later Ron pressed a cup of hot chocolate into my hand.

"Thanks." I muttered, my tears had all been shed and I was left with an empty hollow inside my chest where Harry used to be. Ron then disappeared again coming back after ten minuets.

"Spare room's made up. You should stay." He said as he sat in the chair next to the fireplace. Hermione sat next to me on the sofa, her arm still wrapped around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I muttered again as I marvelled at how I'd come to have such good friends. It had all been down to Harry. I drank about half of my chocolate before I set it down on the coffee table.

"I'm gonna head to bed. I'm really sorry." I said softly as I stared at my bare feet.

"It's ok. We've been expecting a visit like this since it happened." Hermione said squeezing my shoulders gently. I nodded. Suddenly she hugged me tightly again. And then I felt another pair of arms envelope me. Ron had joined into. It almost made me grin. I cried again instead.

How you may ask did seven years of hate and angry words turn into love and friendship? Gryffindor bravery and stubbornness. At the start of our seventh year Harry realised he was gay. By Halloween he'd decided I was what he wanted. I was horrified. By Christmas I'd warmed to the idea, and by March we were sleeping together.

Here's where Ron and Hermione come in. By the end of May Harry wanted to go public, I didn't. As you can see we had a predicament. So I broke it off. He talked to Hermione, and then Ron. Now Hermione was all for letting things run their course, Ron however hadn't seen Harry as happy as he was since Sirius Black was killed, and seeing his best friend so torn up, and over a Malfoy no less, hurt him.

So Ron, who'd always had slightly more brawn than brains, confronted me about it. He told me what my breaking it off with Harry had done to the Golden Boy and it was then I realised I was in love with Harry James Potter. Ironic eh? So from mid June onwards Ron helped me get him back.

Oh I tried just approaching him and saying I was sorry and that if he really wanted I'd go public, but I'd said some pretty awful things to him just after he'd told me he was in love with me, foolish Gryffindor always wearing his heart on his sleeve, so he told me where I could stuff it.

So with June quickly running out and the holidays drawing nearer, we were set to go our separate ways if he'd had his way, then again he didn't count on meddling friends helping me out.

So when Ron suggested I show up at The Burrow on his birthday and refused to leave until he took me back I agreed and at 3:06 a.m. on the 1st of August he did just to shut me up so he could sleep. We were inseparable after that. Especially when I was disowned by my family and put oh so very near the top of Voldemort's to die list.

After the whole winning back Harry escapade Ron and I still wrote and met up, and we became rather firm friends. Hermione forgave me pretty quickly for everything I'd done to her at school but I was still reluctant when it came to her until one night during the war Harry was hit with a curse. It was nasty, not quiet an unforgivable but it would have killed him pretty soon after had it not been for Hermione. It was safe to say I warmed to her pretty quick after that. And so that was how I came to befriend a mudblood and a weasel. And I wouldn't trade their friendship for anything apart from to have Harry back, and even I know that will never happen it's just not the way the story goes. Nothing is ever _'happily ever after'_, just _'and they were happy for awhile'_….

* * *

I always thought I'd lived a good life. I'd destroyed a Dark Lord, fought against him countless times before I did and always been nice to others. Well most others. But as it stands I'm in a new level of hell. I can watch them, hear them but never communicate with them, never interfere. Then again maybe I'm here because of the curse Voldemort invented. It would seem fitting. Eternal torment. Yeah, defiantly the sick fuckers work.

As I watch right now I see him. Curled up in Hermione and Ron's spare room, looking paler than normal, and oh so very small. I can still see the tear tracks on his cheeks. And it hurt my heart so badly. And I've never wanted to just reach out and hold him more than I do right now. But I can't and it makes me feel even worse.

I remember the feeling of dieing. It was as if my spirit was a kite and someone had cut the string holding me inside my body. It didn't hurt, I just felt disconnected all of a sudden, and then I was here. I what seems to be a grey cell. I'm chained to the wall by my wrists, ankles and waist and the wall opposite me is like a huge cinema screen. That screen is my last connection to him.

My gaze fell back to it and he's crying fresh tears now. Huge, heaving sobs, that seems to break his slight frame. I feel trails of water on my own cheeks as I cry for him. And as always now I'm crying I feel as if I'll never stop. Never stop grieving for Draco, who I'll never get to hold again, never get to kiss again, never make love to again. He was my lover, my friend, my missing piece, still is but I'll never fit again, because where I am now, he can't follow, and if it means he never has to endure this pain I feel, I would never want him to.

* * *

Sirius Black was a strong man. He'd been able to not go insane as he sat behind the veil in The Department of Mysteries. He knew he was dead, but he also knew that if someone was to pull back the veil he could walk out. And that is what drove everyone else mad. The mere knowledge that they could just get up and leave if someone dared draw back that tattered piece of black cloth was enough to drive any average person to lunacy.

But Sirius Black had survived Azkaban, he was damned if he'd fail now. So patiently he sat there, not quiet twiddling his thumbs but not doing anything particularly useful. Then again how could he do anything when he was dead? For the first, what could have been minuets or hours, he'd been behind the veil he'd screamed for someone, anyone, hell he'd have been pleased to see Snape during that time, but alas no one had come, so he sat and waited, not quiet twiddling his thumbs. Yet.

* * *

As the hours turned into days and the days into months Draco felt himself begin to heal. It was a strange feeling really, but when he woke in the morning he knew that he would be able to go on living without Harry as painful as that thought was. It was around this time that Harry was no longer able to view him. They'd stopped him seeing Hermione and Ron a few weeks back but to be cut off from Draco as well? Harry decided he'd rather be sliced open and left to bleed.

That was until they decided to show him someone he'd been missing since he was fifteen. They showed him Sirius Black. And somehow he knew why he could view Sirius. Sirius wasn't completely dead. He knew that if he'd fought harder against Remus that awful day, he'd have been able to have his Godfather back. If he'd only managed to pull back the veil, he could have pulled Sirius out. And that hurt just as much as seeing Draco and his friends in pain.

And after awhile he decided it was worse, that it hurt more than seeing or not seeing Draco because Sirius was stuck, he couldn't leave or move on. He wasn't really dead but he wasn't quite alive either. And if by chance the veil was pulled back it could be in a time when everyone Sirius had known was dead. Yes, there was defiantly nothing more painful than this. Until Draco moved on that was….


	2. The worst day of my life Unlife Whatever

**Title: **And Life Goes On….

**Chapter 2:** The Worst Day of My Life… unlife…whatever.

**Summary:** My world ended right in front of me, and I didn't realise till a month later.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes:** Please oh pretty please review after you're done with this chapter. Thank you. Love you all.

Also thank you to draco8448 for your review. It made me feel guilty for making you cry, but I really appreciate it that you took the time to review. So thank you and for that this chapter is dedicated to you.

And also thank you to the 158 people who have currently read or at least looked at this fic. Thanks.

Also another note, the next chapter is almost finished and will hopefully be up by Saturday at the latest.

* * *

I still feel like crap. I still miss him more than anything. But, oh yes there's always a but; I know I'll still be able to live. I know now that with time I will be able to move on. That not having Harry by my side, as much as it hurts right now, won't be this bad forever. Three months after entering this frame of mind, seven months since Harry died, I met someone who enthralled me to say the least. Hermione was ecstatic that I was finally moving on, as 'Harry would have wanted me to'. Ron was a lot more subdued to say the least, when I asked him what he thought of me dating someone else, his reply was; 

"It's not that I'm not happy for you Draco it's just, it's strange. It's-" That's where I cut him off.

"Not Harry?" I asked. He nodded solemnly. We talked for awhile about it and we agreed that Harry wouldn't have wanted me to mope around forever just because he was gone, no matter how much it hurt all three of us. Yes three, Ron was still pretty upset by it even after our little heart to heart.

So when I introduced them to Mercury Roman, an Italian wizard I'd met in muggle London, Ron was slightly frosty to him. Either he didn't notice or he just chose to ignore it both ways he was great towards them.

Life went on as usual. When we hit the six months marker Hermione threw a party. It was a combined thing. Ron had finally worked up the nerve to ask Hermione to marry him three weeks before. Of course she said yes, and when I asked them what took so long Ron told me that he was getting better. After all it had taken him till the summer before seventh year to ask her out.

So on the night of "The Party" Mercury and I showed up early to help set everything up. Hermione was fantastic. She was cooking, cleaning, and rearranging tables, chairs and other bits of furniture and not breaking a sweat. If it had been me I know I would have broken down and cried, possibly gone hid for a while too. It was a huge hit. With three crates of champagne chilled in the upstairs bath and plenty of butterbeer and firewhisky in the dining room. The food was amazing as well. Hermione really out did her self.

Everything was perfect until someone let Ron try some muggle rum. I have a suspicion it was Blaise. He looked pretty pleased with himself afterwards. You see he's never liked Mercury either, actually I think Hermione's the only one who does. Ron had drunk at least half the bottle when Mercury tried to start up a conversation with him. Ron had always been cold to him but that night he'd been plain, flat out rude. But he had his oldest brothers temper.

He was damn right nasty to Mercury and then when Mercury told him to grow up and start behaving like an adult Ron hit him. Hard. He broke his nose first before he proceeded to give him a black eye and a fractured jaw. He was only able to get that far because Hermione and I had been out in the garden. Ginny had come running out to get us after the first punch had been thrown. Mercury managed one badly placed hit that didn't even leave a bruise. From what Ginny said later it went like this….

"HIT HIM! GET HIM GOOD RON!"

Ron cocked his fist back and punched the slim Italian hard. Mercury tried to catch him in the nose with a punch of his own but it landed feebly on his cheek, not fazing Ron in the slightest.

"GO ON! HIT HIM AGAIN WEASLEY!" That was when I came in. I recognised the voice as that of Blaise.

"RON! STOP!" Hermione screamed. Ron paused which gave Mercury enough time to scramble away for him.

Hermione saw his broken and bloodied nose and turned a harsh glare on her husband to be.

"You, me outside. Now." Her voice left no arguments. Ron followed her out with his head bowed. I must admit he looked like a puppy that'd been caught chewing the furniture.

I turned my concern to my bloody boyfriend.

"What happened?" I asked, Mercury shrugged.

"I think that would have been obvious Draco, Ron hit him." I turned to see Seamus, Blaise, Neville, Fred and George Weasley smirking at me. Blaise had been the one to speak.

"Yeah, I noticed. Didn't see any of you trying to stop him either." I spat, anger lacing my voice.

"Like we said to Dean when he started to date Lavender Brown, just because we like you doesn't mean we like your other half." Seamus said with a smirk that could have once rivalled my own. I glared at them all before turning to Mercury.

"Come on let's get you to St. Mungo's." I said pulling him away. As we left I could hear Hermione yelling at Ron about how he'd behaved like a child all evening and how he would be lucky if he weren't sleeping in the spare room for the next two weeks.

We reached the gate and we apparated to Diagon Ally. We quickly made our way to St. Mungo's.

* * *

As far as I could gather I'd been dead for 13 months. 6 of those had been the worst I could have ever thought I'd have to endure, because for 6 of these Draco was with someone else. And yet I could help but smile when I heard the unmistakable sound of bone breaking when Ron's fist punched Draco's new flowery boyfriend hard on the nose. I was around this time that I decided Slytherins were great and was over come with the desire to hug Blaise Zabini. But even then, Draco wouldn't back down. They basically all gave him an ultimatum. The Mistake or us. He chose The Mistake. I felt like screaming, because as the reached the doors of St. Mungo's Draco kissed him and told him he was in love with him. And then to add insult to injury I felt myself losing consciousness, this was defiantly the worst day of my life…unlife…whatever. Anyway I found this strange, as I'd never been able to fall asleep here before. Little did I know of what was to come… 


	3. Return of Padfoot

**Title: **And Life Goes On….

**Chapter 3:** Return of Padfoot…

**Summary:** My world ended right in front of me, and I didn't realise till a month later.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes:** I am the worst author in the whole world. I am so sorry I didn't update. It's been over a week since I was supposed to. Please if any of you are still reading please review! It did make me sad that no one reviewed Chapter 2. So please review this one…

And I will do everything in my power to update sooner next time.

* * *

When I woke up I gasped and pulled in a breath of stale air into my newly reformed lungs. I whipped my head around glad that they'd thought to bury me in my glasses, Ginny's idea, for I'd defiantly been buried. I couldn't find any other explanation for the fact that I was currently in a coffin. I shifted my arms and thanked whoever was listening that Draco had wanted my wand buried with me too. I would be rusty, I knew that, but luckily I was able to apparate myself out side of the ground without splinching myself. I lay there on the dew damp ground in the middle of the night gasping air into my lungs. They stung and it hurt like a bitch but I was alive. I laughed at the irony of it. Draco finally moves on properly and they kick me out of hell and back on to the mortal coil.

I sat up and stretched my unused muscles. After awhile I attempted to stand on wobbly legs, to any strange person who was passing by I must have looked like a staggering drunk or a new born lamb trying to find it's feet. I fell back on my arse three or four times before I managed it. Groaning softly I knew what I had to do.

XXXX

At 2:37 in the morning insistent knocking on his front door awaked Remus Lupin. He groaned before pulling himself out of bed, grabbing his robe and his wand and making his way down stairs. Nothing in the entire world could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes.

His normally warm amber gaze hardened.

"Who the fuck are you?" He spat viciously.

Harry was taken aback; he'd never heard the normally calm man use such language before.

"I need a favour." Harry said simply.

"Who are you?" Remus said through gritted teeth.

"Harry James Potter. I don't have time for this!" He stated irritably.

"Harry Potter's dead." Remus said meeting Harry's gaze with cold eyes like frozen honey.

"Yes I know I was, until tonight. Fucking ironic though. I'm kicked out of hell just when Draco decides to fall in love with someone else. But that's not what I need your help with. I need you to help me with Sirius." Harry said, turning his gaze to that of pleading.

"Harry?" He asked his eyes and voice disbelieving.

"Yes, now slightly more important things where Sirius finally stops twiddling his thumbs." He said with a slightly irritated look. He was suddenly enveloped in a bone-crushing hug, which made all irritation disappear from his face.

"I've missed you too. But now we have to go to the Department of Mysteries so we can get Sirius back. Don't worry I'll explain everything on the way." He said with a lopsided grin at the older man. Remus nodded, slightly bemused.

"I'll go get dressed."

XXXX

We took Remus' car to muggle London. On the way I proceeded to tell him all about where I'd been. I then told him about what I'd seen and what I planned to do.

"So you want me to pull back the veil, Sirius will then be able to come out but you don't want him to know you're alive?" Remus asked. I nodded.

"I don't want anyone to know I'm alive Remus. It would cause more trouble than necessary." I said with a sigh.

"Harry they all love you, and miss you like crazy to boot. Why would it be that much trouble?" He asked as he pulled up outside the ministry building.

"Because he's happy." I whispered, the mere words tugging viciously at my heartstrings. Remus nodded, and I knew he understood.

We quickly made our way through the main hallway, which was dissertated. We then quickly made our way to that god-awful room where, just about seven years ago I lost one of the most important people in my life. We stopped and stared at the veil for god knows how long before I turned to Remus and asked him if he'd brought my old cloak like I'd asked. He nodded and pulled it out of his coat pocket.

"I'll miss you Harry." He said with a sad smile.

"I'll miss you too Rem, I'll miss them as well and Sirius." I said with a wistful sigh. For a moment I thought Remus was going to try and get me to change my mind, but he just nodded and hugged me again. Upon being released I threw the cloak around my shoulders and disappeared from his sight.

Remus stared silently at the place Harry stood. He then turned and made his way over to the steps ascending the platform and the veil. Upon reaching the top he shot another look towards where Harry was standing before taking a deep breath and pulling the veil back. He gasped, for nothing Harry could have said would have made the shock any less as he saw Sirius Black's head snapped towards him, a smile breaking out on his face.

"Took you bloody long enough!" He cried before scrambling to his feet and rushing out to envelope the werewolf in a hug.

"Oh Padfoot." Remus said returning the hug with equal force. He smiled and took Sirius' hand as he led him down the steps.

"God Moony! I thought I'd never get out of there! How long have I been gone? How are you? How's Harry?" The dark haired man asked happily.

Remus gave Sirius a sad smile; he hated the fact that he was about to lie to one of his dearest friends.

"Seven years. I'm ok. And Sirius, god, Harry, well Harry's dead Sirius. He was killed just over a year ago after defeating Voldemort." Remus said as he hung his head in shame at the look of horror Sirius gave him.

"He's dead?" He asked, his voice a strangled whisper. Remus nodded solemnly. Sirius sat down on the floor Remus followed his lead. Sirius then turned to the werewolf. He gripped him in a tight hug and started to sob.

XXXX

It ripped at Harry's heart to see his godfather, someone who was always so very strong, someone who'd survived Azkaban, survived the veil, weeping on his friends shoulder.

"Goodbye Sirius." He mouthed, before turning and leaving as quietly as possible.

XXXX

It's been a week since the party, and Hermione has invited me over for the evening to try and do damage control between Ron and I. She's advised me to leave Mercury behind though and for once I actually listen. She also said Remus has some news for us. So at half past seven on Friday I made my way over to their house. It's a lovely old cattle farm. The old cattle shed has been converted to an extensive potions lab and the house is beautiful, with Wisteria and Jasmine growing up the sides. I apparated just outside the gates and brushed non-existent dust off my simple dark green shirt and black jeans. After taking a deep breath I made my way up to the house to try and save one of my most treasured friendships.

I knock hesitantly on their front door. Hermione answers.

"Draco! I'm glad you came." She said before hugging me. I smiled warmly at her.

"How's Mercury?" She asked returning the smile.

"He's fine. Been milking it for all it's worth which isn't a lot since they healed everything at St. Mungo's, but I don't mind really." I said as she ushered me into the kitchen. It was then that I saw Ron. I glared at him, which caused him to blush and shift his feet a lot.

"Draco." He said with a nod before turning a look on Hermione, which clearly said 'Do I have to do this?' She gave him a glare of her own.

"Weasley." I replied coolly but the hurt that flashed through his blue eyes made me regret it almost instantly.

"Draco, look I'm sorry I hit Mercury. Well no I'm not, but I'm sorry I upset you." He said with a sigh. I could tell that it had been very hard for him to admit and was more Hermione's doing than his own but that didn't bother me overly much. And so very out of character for me and for a Malfoy. I nodded and told him that it was ok that I forgave him.

He gave me a small grin. There was an insistent knock at the door. Hermione went to answer it. Soon all the other Weasley's, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and my darling cousin who I intensely dislike, Tonks, joined us.

Neville, Fred and George gave me sheepish grins and muttered apologies, which since I was in a good mood waved away and offered the three of them smiles. It was then that we heard a loud curse come from the living room followed by a muffled oomph.

We all made our way quickly to the living room, Hermione at our head.

"SIRIUS!"

"Ooof! Nice to see you too Hermione." Said someone I'd thought to be dead. There sitting on top of a very disgruntled look Remus Lupin was Sirius Black, very well and very much alive. Ron grinned madly at him as walked over to pry his fiancée off of the older wizard.

"Ron." He said with a smile.

"Good to see you Sirius. Just one question though, how? You're dead." He said with a slightly puzzled grin as he helped first Hermione and then Sirius up off the floor. He then offered his hand to Remus Lupin who took it gratefully.

"Well you see I never really died…" He then proceeded to explain everything. Upon spotting me later that evening he came over.

"Draco Malfoy?" I nodded.

"I'm really sorry. Remus told me about you and Harry. It was a shock to the system to say the least." Sirius said fixing me with a sorrowful gaze.

"Yes, I was a hard blow. I loved him very much." I said it still hurt to think about Harry, even now, now I have Mercury.

"Loved? You don't any more?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I suppose it is love then." I said with a sad sigh, I could never stop loving him. At that moment Remus came over, a bright grin dancing on his face.

"Draco! How are you?" He asked with a smile, his eyes told a story that he knew something the rest of the world didn't, I had no idea at the time what it was.

"I'm good! Remus, I've been meaning to ask you if I could borrow Harry's old invisibility cloak. You see I wanted to take Mercury-" I was suddenly cut off by an angry glare.

"Harry's old cloak? You want to use it with that Italian of yours? You might as well go spit on his grave." He said, his amber eyes flashing dangerously. I was taken aback.

"What?" I asked, incredibility clear in my voice.

"You heard me. What if he can see you? Do you even care how much it might rip him apart if he knew?" Remus spat angrily, I saw his eyes flash silver, the colour of those of a werewolf.

I was shocked. Remus was never one for such outbursts. He never spoke this way, with malicious intent, the desire to hurt. I was left speechless. I turned and left without a further word to anyone.

I apparated straight back to the apartment I shared with Mercury, I had no idea I was crying till I burst through the door. And even then it was only Mercury's concern that brought the tears to my attention.

"Draco, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked with a concerned frown. My hands flew to my cheeks which I was startled to find wet with tears. He wrapped his arms around me and I broke down, huge heaving sobs wrack my body. I could remember cry like this since that night back at Hermione and Ron's a year ago.

I couldn't speak and when he kissed me softly I returned it but twice as fierce. I snuck my tongue into his hot, waiting mouth and let it roam, dancing with his own. I pulled away gasping for air.

"I love you." Was all I could mutter. He wrapped his arms around me tighter before releasing me and taking my hand. He led me to our room, to the bed I'd shared with Harry once upon a time. He undressed us both slowly, then after a heated kiss he proceeded to make love to me. And all I could think about were Remus' words,

'_What if he can see you? Do you even care how much it might rip him apart if he knew?'_


	4. Promises to a Dead Man

**Title: **And Life Goes On….

**Chapter 4:** Promises to a Dead Man…

**Summary:** My world ended right in front of me, and I didn't realise till a month later.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes:** I want to say a huge thank you to **fifespice** and **MidnightsRose.** You two are wonderful! Thank you so much for reviewing! And I'm very sorry but it gets worse before it gets better. This chapter isn't very happy. Sorry. Thank you both so much again. Especially fifespice for reviewing all three chapters! Please both of you review this one.

Thank you, DL.

XXXX

I've been adjusting. Not very well but I'm doing it slowly but surly. I've bought an apartment in muggle London. I used money from my old Gringotts account. I changed it into muggle currency and bought number 12a, third floor of Sunnyveiw apartment block on the main street.

You see Draco never bothered to use my account after I died, even though I left it all to him. All I had to do was get my key, which was at our old apartment. I went when he and The Mistake were out. I quickly took it along with a box of my old stuff from the back of his closet. I whispered goodbye to the place and apparated to a deserted alleyway. I changed my appearance and made a quick visit to Gringotts. After I'd transferred all my money, well what I needed to buy the apartment, to a muggle bank account, I left.

Later that day I moved in. I then put my wand away, vowing never to use it again unless I really needed to. I took my stuff from the box. It wasn't much, my Firebolt, the marauders map, the Hungarian Horntail miniature from my forth year, a few pictures of Draco and myself, and three photo albums.

The one of my parents that Hagrid gave me at the end of my first year, another of Hermione, Ron, the rest of the Gryffindors and myself. And the last one was purely of Draco, myself, Hermione and Ron. I sat and cried for a while as I looked through them. Especially when I came to a particular one of Draco and myself. We'd gone to the park for the day and had both fallen asleep in the sun. Hermione had taken a picture. It was one of my favourites because in my opinion Draco looked like an angle when he slept.

That was three months ago. I now have a job as a bar tender in a bar called Mambo's. And I have three good friends, Catherine, Theo, and Callie. They're all muggleborns. I found it strange that they didn't recognise me. Then again I didn't know they weren't muggles but last month when Theo accidentally mentioned how much he missed Quidditch since he left school. Catherine almost obliviated me before I managed to mention that I used to play seeker. They'd stared at me, gob smacked.

"Why didn't you say something?" Callie asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Never came up, plus I presumed you were muggles." I said running a hand through my long chocolate brown curls. You see I cast a very strong glamour charm on myself, my eyes are now deep brown, my hair is an oddish chocolaty colour, my scar I found had disappeared when Voldemort had died and I now wear contact lenses. My name is Harrison Porter.

"Ahhhh as we did with you. We're all muggleborns you see." Catherine, ever the voice of reason, said with a bright grin.

"What school did you go to? Cath and Callie went to Draco Academy in Bath and I went to a private school in Italy." Theo asked, his handsome face open and honest. I snorted into my coffee. There were only two wizarding schools in Italy, and I knew from my former torment cell that Mercury had gone to one of them.

"Me? I went to Hogwarts. Did you by chance know a guy called Mercury Roman?" I asked, doing all I could to keep my face expressionless. If he did, then maybe, just maybe I could find some dirt on him. Find an old flame and have him, or her maybe, wander back into his life. And when he runs off with said old flame then I can go reveal myself to Draco and comfort him and- dear lord am I really that pathetic? He's moved on, and I should do the same.

"Yeah, he was three years above me and in a different house though." He said sipping his latte. I nodded.

"Why? You know him?" He asked.

"Sort of." I replied, letting the subject drop.

Last week Theo started begged me to come work at his club. It was a wizard club in London. Just around the corner from my flat. Damn him and his pleading forest green eyes. So that's what I've been doing this morning. Quitting Mambo's. So we skip to what I am now classifying as "The Incident". It happened at The Mandrake funnily enough…

XXXX

"Merc, come on! We're meeting Ron and Hermione in three minutes!" I called. We were going to be late and it was irritating me to the point of insanity.

"Keep your shirt on, or well you don't have to but we might cause a scene if you don't…anyway back to the point. I'm ready." And by god was he. There standing in the doorway was my lover, black shoes, black slacks, a deep blue silk shirt and his black leather jacket slung over one shoulder. Silky, shoulder length wavy brown hair tied back at the nape of his neck. I wanted to pin him down and rip the clothes off him and have my wicked way with him. But that would have defeated the whole objective of being mad at him for not being ready, so I raised an eyebrow and opened the door so we could cross the Apparation wards.

He gave me a lopsided grin as he locked the door. Taking my hand he grinned fully this time and we apparated to an apparation point five minutes from the club. Hermione and Ron were already there.

"Ready?" Hermione asked with a smile. We nodded and the four of us set off for the club.

XXXX

I'm working my arse off tonight. It was always busy on Fridays. Typical. And I'm not even supposed to be working tonight! Callie is! But she's here on a date with loving boyfriend Rowan, and in a moment of pure insanity I agreed to work. So here I am rushing around serving people.

I stop in front of a pretty brunette, not fully registering why she seemed familiar.

"And what can I get for you kitten?" I ask with a devilish smirk, one I learnt from Draco, fixed upon my face. She cocks her head to the side as if she's studying me intently, and then it clicks. Hermione. Bollocks.

"White wine and soda and a pint of Waggle Dance honeyed mead, please." She says, sweet smile on her face. I can only nod; my mouth has gone dry, my mind spinning with questions.

Does she recognise me? Is Ron with her? How have they been? Is Draco here? Is he still with The Mistake? Is The Mistake here?

While the soda and mead are being added to the glasses I turn towards the next patron. It answers at least one of my questions if not three of them.

"And what can I get for you sir?" I ask as I gaze into the eyes of The Mistake.

"Double Firewhisky and a butterbeer." He says. I want to smack him. Hard. I give another firm nod. Hermione's drinks are ready and I hand them to her and she passes me the 15 sickles. I give her a warm smile before turning to get The Mistake's drinks. Theo's working with me behind here tonight as well so after making the exchange with The Mistake I tell him I'm taking my break. I hop around to the patron's area, my B.M.W clasped in my hand. As I stand talking to Callie and Rowan I feel a hand on my arm. I turn to see who it is and it answers my first question.

"Harry?" She asks softly, her voice sounding like it might break.

"I'm sorry Hermione." I whisper. We can barely hear each other over the music. I see a single tear run down her face and I quickly envelope her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper against her smooth brown hair, which hangs in delicate little ringlets around her beautiful face. She pulls back slightly and gives me a watery smile; tears flowing silently down her face.

"Can we talk?" She asks, and her voice sounds so sweet and pleading and so very familiar that I can't help but nod. She leads me to a table and we sit.

XXXX

We talk for about five minutes before I find I have Ron one side of me and Draco on the other. The Mistake sat next to Hermione and did his best to look threatening. It made him look constipated.

I turn to look at Ron and I pause briefly when I then turn to Draco.

"May I help you gentlemen?" I ask, trying with all my might to disguise my voice.

"My name is Ron Weasley. Why may I ask are you chatting up my fiancé?" Ron asks, he's doing a much better job of looking intimidating than The Mistake, and I dare not look at Draco again to judge his reaction because I know I won't like what I see. I roll my eyes at him.

"Not chatting her up mate, don't swing that way." I say giving The Mistake a brief glare when I hear him snort slightly. My gaze flickers to where his hand is clasped with Draco's across the table. I frown slightly when I see a familiar ring on his middle finger.

"Where did you get that?" I ask, my voice bordering on hateful. I'd given that ring to Draco for his twentieth and he'd promised me he'd never take it off.

"I gave it to him." Draco said, his voice cool, like it had been when we were at Hogwarts, when he'd broken up with me the first time.

"What's your name?" Ron's voice startled me and I tore my gaze away from Draco, the accusing look still in my eyes.

"Harrison. Friends call me Harry." I say. I study his face gauging his reaction; there was a brief flicker of pain in his crystal blue gaze.

"Well then Harry, how do you know Hermione?" Ron asks. I chuckle.

"We were at school together." I say.

"Ahhhh, then you must know Draco too." Ron said the look he gave me was so Slytherin I smiled. But it was an empty smile. Locking my eyes with Hermione's across the table I said calmly,

"No, I defiantly don't know **this** Draco." I said, putting emphasis on the 'this'. Hermione gave me a sad smile.

"Oh so you didn't go to Hogwarts then?" Draco asks.

"Oh no, I went to Hogwarts." I said taking a sip of my B.M.W.

"What house where you in? You see I don't recall ever seeing you there." Ron asks, his voice cold. This isn't the Ron I remember, this Ron is far too Slytherin, then again maybe it's just Draco rubbing off on him.

"The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. And believe me, you knew me better than you may think." I say. I make a point of looking at my watch.

"I must be off. I've got work to do. Nice to meet you Ron, Draco, Mercury." I give him a cold smile as I spoke his name and I can see the surprise and slight fear on his face. He never mentioned who he was and all four of them know it. Hermione is the only one who knows part of the reason I'm being so cold towards him.

XXXX

Later that evening I'm on my second break, but I've been doing something Theo advised me not to, but we all do it anyway. I've been drinking as I've been working. But instead of my usual vodka and coke or B.M.W, I've been drinking Firewhisky, which is stupid because I probably have the world's lowest alcohol tolerance. And now with the better part of half a bottle inside me I'm feeling rather brave, but a certain part of me can feel the glamour charm starting to fade. You see it takes a good deal of concentration to hold it in place all the time. Last time I got drunk was when Callie, Cath and Theo found out who I really was. So as I make my way to an empty bar stool I grin like a fool when I encounter Ron on the way.

"Ron!" I say, my voice overly happy and my words bearing a slight slur.

"Harrison." He says. I can feel him studying me again.

"Congratulations on Hermione mate. It was obvious since third year the two of you would end up together." I say, my brain forgetting that he didn't know I was alive and well, drinking.

"Um, yeah ok. Are you ok? You seem kinda-" I see his eyes widen and disbelief fills them. I can practically feel my hair changing colour, my eyes having already made said transition.

"Bloody hell, but no it can't be. Harry?" He asks, his voice small. I grin.

"Who else would it be?" I say. I hiccup. Suddenly Hermione is there too.

"Hermione! It's Ron." I say pointing towards the redhead.

"Oh dear. Come on Harry, what did you say-" She was cut off by my sudden departure.

"Callie!" I say, my voice bright and bubbly. Somewhere in my alcohol induced brain there's a voice screaming at me that I screwing up everything I've been working for since I got back.

I know instantly that Ron and Hermione have followed and are by my side. Callie's eyes widen as she takes in my appearance.

"Harry, umm your charm seems to have dissolved." She said eyeing my drunken form curiously.

"Are you drunk?" She asks.

"No! I can handle my Firewhisky." I say before bursting into giggles. She shakes her head. Rowan gives her a bewildered glance; having heard about the incident at Cath's apartment but not having been there to witness it first hand hadn't fully believed it.

It's then that I spot a familiar head on the crowded dance floor. My gaze hardens. I storm towards The Mistake and Draco.

Suddenly I'm being picked up from behind and Ron's voice tells me not to do something stupid while drunk.

"Why? You hit him when Blaise gave you rum." I say a pout firmly placed on my lips as he puts me down and I turn to face him, I'm sure I look like a spoilt child.

"What?" He asks, his face white.

"I could see everything. Hear it all too. It was hearing Draco tell The Mistake that night that he loved him that brought me back." I say as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Remus knew didn't he?" Ron questions softly.

"Yeah, I went to him to get him to save Sirius." I say.

"That's what he meant by _'What if he can see you?'_" Ron says to himself, disbelief clear this time. Taking advantage of his distraction I slip into the crowd onto the dance floor.

As I reach the pair I was looking for they both have their backs to me, with Draco's back pressed against The Mistake's chest. I tap him on the shoulder. He releases Draco and turns round. I punch him with all the force I can square in the jaw.

I raise my eyes, which are a brilliant, fiery emerald green to meet Draco's gaze. I lock them with his. I then crouch down to where The Mistake is moaning in pain on the floor. I grasp his hand and pull the ring from his finger.

"I gave this to him. Not to you." I spit glaring at him with a look before now I'd only reserved for Voldemort and Death Eaters. I then lock my gaze with Draco's again.

"I guess promises to a dead man don't count." I spit angrily. The ring still held in my clenched hand I bend down again and grab the front of The Mistake's silk shirt. I pull him to his feet.

"See him," I say gesturing at Draco, "You'll never have all of him." I then reach out and grab Draco, pressing my lips to his in a bruising kiss. I press the ring into his palm as I entwine my hand with his. Pulling back I whisper,

"Remus was right. I was watching. I could see it all. Every tear, every heart-wrenching sob that made me want to kill myself all over I again because I was causing it, and then every kiss, every touch, every whispered sweet word, and then finally, the real kick in the arse, the I love you. The three words that caused me to wake up in a coffin, six feet under cold, dark earth." I pushed myself away and stormed past Ron, Hermione, Callie and Rowan. I bumped into Theo as I was making my way to the door.

"Move Theo, I'm leaving." I say, doing my best to look threatening to the man who, while I stand 5"10, is 6"4, the only person apart from Hagrid I've ever know to be taller than Ron.

"No you're not. You're not shutting yourself away! You're going to deal with this!" He said, his voice very close to shouting. I glared at him.

"I'll do whatever I bloody well want to!" I shout and I soon realise that everyone else has left apart from Callie, Rowan, Ron, Hermione, Draco and The Mistake.

"No! You are not going to throw your life away over some pretty faced blonde floozy who's obviously a slut!" He shouted that time. I felt my anger bubble; nobody talked about Draco that way. No one.

I stood there seething for a moment before suddenly cocking my fist back and catching him hard on the jaw. I heard a gasp.

Callie was at my side.

"Harry! What the hell has gotten into you?" She asked, as she turned me towards her. I saw unshed tears brimming in her blue eyes.

"Oh Cal, I'm sorry." I say wrapping her in a hug. Not long after I feel Hermione wrap her arms around me and I shift my position so that one arm is around her small frame too. It's not long before Ron joins in, quickly followed by Rowan. Then I feel Theo reluctantly wrap his arms around me from behind too. And I'm startled that I've got such good friends, even after everything I've put them through. And so I start to cry.

XXXX

_Draco sighed softly and wrapped his arms around his lover. He buried his face in the crook of his neck and let a smile tug at his lips as the raven haired beauty threw a leg over his own in a possessive gesture._

"_Harry?" Draco asked after awhile, the moonlight that streamed through the crack in the curtains was the only light in the small room at Girmmauld Place, it cast an other-worldly glow on the two, Draco's pale skin shinning like silver, Harry's like molten bronze._

"_Mmph." Came the reply._

"_Do you ever think about tomorrow?" Draco asked quietly._

_Emerald eyes open to meet stormy silver._

"_No. I can't afford to." Harry said with a sad sigh, bringing a hand up to brush a lock of hair from Draco's face._

"_Can we play a game then?" Draco asked in the same soft tone as before._

"_I suppose, what kind of game?" Harry asked letting a hand dance along the length of Draco's body. His fingers ran lightly from cheek to thigh._

"_Pretend. What do you want out of life Harry?" He asked grey eyes drowning in green._

"_I don't know. All I do know is I never want to be with out you." Draco smiled softly._

"_I love you." He whispered._

"_I love you too. Always." Harry said before claiming Draco's mouth in a deep kiss._

XXXX

AN: Well that's it for this chapter, but I must say I'm really stuck with chapter 5. I know I don't want Draco and Harry to just get back together, mainly because that would be boring. So please help with how I can a) kick Mercury out and b) just chapter content in general.

Also final note, all my other fics are on hold. I am writing the next chapter of **My Pirate** but I don't know when it'll be up.


	5. Interlude: When Midnight Comes

**Title: **And Life Goes On….

**Interlude:** When Midnight Comes…

**Summary:** My world ended right in front of me, and I didn't realise till a month later.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes:** This is a bit of a space filler really, but please still review it. Thank you very much. The poem type thing at the start was kindly written by my darling friend Ceri. Also I am so very, very sorry. If anyone is still reading then please I beg you, don't be too mad. I have had a bad case of writers block, and have had exams to prep for. Sorry. :(

XXXX

_When midnight comes I'll think of you,_

_The way you look when you laugh,_

_The peaceful look you wear when you sleep,_

_I'll think of the way your body fits so well to mine,_

_And I'll think so hard I'll almost believe you're here._

_When midnight comes I'll think of you,_

_Because when midnight comes you're still mine._

Harry lay in the spare room in Theo's apartment. He was wide-awake. After he'd stopped crying Hermione, Ron, Callie, Rowan, Draco and The Mistake had left. Callie had offered to take him home but Theo had replied firmly that he could have his spare room.

He lay on his back on the double bed, the curtains were drawn and the crescent moon cast light into the room. It highlighted the silvery tear tracks on his bronzed face.

It had hurt so much to see Draco again. And now his carefully built walls had been bulldozed. He missed him so much. He curled into a ball as he felt the beginning of fresh sobs. He wouldn't cry anymore. He'd cried to over Draco for too long as it was.

He was supposed to be meeting Hermione and Ron tomorrow at a coffee shop called the Olive Branch. He'd missed them. It had felt so wonderful to see them again. Another sob tore it's self from his raw throat.

Were having Hermione and Ron back worth the pain of not being able to have Draco but being able to see him? Harry couldn't decide. Would it be easier if he disappeared again? He sat up. He'd made his mind up. He reached with a shaky hand for his wand from the bedside table. He walked over to the mirror. Pointing the wand first at his shaggy black hair he muttered the spell. It changed colour and grew to just past his shoulders. He now had honey-blonde waves. Next were his eyes. They became a stunning forget-me-not blue. Then his skin tone, the bronze faded to be replaced by a golden tan. Then came his height and build. It was a much more complex charm, one he'd invented himself. Muttering the incantation he pointed the wand at himself. His shoulders broadened, he grew two inches, his chest broadened too, his slim calves and thighs became more muscular and his hips changed slightly. The only things that didn't change were his face and his cock. No need to change that part of his anatomy he thought.

He moved to find his clothes. After casting a auto-size charm on them he slipped them on. Grasping his wand in one hand he shut the bedroom door quietly. He shrugged his coat on, feeling his muggle wallet and his wizards' money pouch in his inner pockets he nodded to himself and headed towards the kitchen. He found a piece of paper and grabbed and 'Ever Ink' quill. He scribbled a quick note to Theo and the others.

_**Hey guys,**_

_**By the time you find this I'll be long gone. I'm so sorry but I don't think I could bear it, being near Draco and not being with him. I'm so sorry to do this to you. And thank you to all of you for being such amazing friends. For that I can never repay you. Good luck to you Ron, Hermione. You never know, I may decide, on a reckless Gryffindor note, to show up at the wedding. I love you all and I wish you all the best,**_

_**Harry**_

He placed the note on the table next to the salt. He let go of a sad sigh before exiting the apartment by the back door. He made his way down the fire escape stairs quickly. He checked his watch. 1:30 a.m. plenty of time.

Apparating back to his apartment he quickly shrunk everything he wanted to take with him and placed it all inside a single leather backpack. Picking up his keys he locked the door, deciding to rent it out. With one last look at the closed door and a quick look to make sure he was alone, he disappeared with a soft pop.

XXXX

Ok, many of you may think this was pointless. But the next chapter will be on Ron and Hermione's wedding so I wanted to get this bit done quickish. Well there ya go.


	6. Thomas Serpentine and Roseanne Pendragon

**Title: **And Life Goes On….

**Chapter 5:** Thomas Serpentine and Roseanne Pendragon…

**Summary:** My world ended right in front of me, and I didn't realise till a month later.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes:** See because I am super crappy author I have given you two chapters! Well one chapter and an interlude...

XXXX

"So Jamie, what are you up to tomorrow? Got any fantastic plans that will thrill and excite?" Rosie asked as she dusted one of the sculptures. Jamie Evans was an artist.

That is who I am now. I've been James Evans for six months. I've been an artist for five. I surprised myself with that. I'm actually pretty good. The piece I'm working on now is a present for Hermione and Ron. They're getting married tomorrow. It was in the paper three days ago. 'Minister's youngest son to marry bright muggleborn Charm inventor.' There was a picture of them smiling and looking very, very happy. Ron has recently made a career change. He now buys and sells paintings, pictures and sculptures of up and coming artists. And he's inviting all of the ones he's really interested in to the wedding reception. I got my invitation last week. So I didn't need the paper to tell me.

I own my own small, seaside gallery with a studio behind and an apartment above. It's small but I love it. The first painting I ever did was one of Draco. I took it from a picture I'd taken one night while he was asleep. We were only nineteen at the time; I'm twenty-two now, almost twenty-three. The one for Ron and Hermione is taken from a picture at graduation, one of them at the beach, and the one from the prophet. I'll have finished it by lunchtime.

I'm working at the front of the store today because the light is better there today.

"Wedding of the art buyer." I say. I'm trying to concentrate on my work but sweet, happy-go-lucky Rosie is very chatty today.

Some may find it strange that someone who spent the first 11 years of their life with out a single friend finds it so easy to make new ones. Jamie has two good friends. Rosie, who is technically the staff, but is more of a friend lending a hand as she refuses to let me pay her. Her family were very wealthy purebloods and when he parents died they left her, as their only child, the huge Pendragon fortune. So she insists that I keep the money I keep trying to pay her and invest it into the store. At 5"2 on a good day she's beautiful. She has well formed curves and a slightly chubby heart shaped face with warm amber eyes and dark, sun-streaked blonde hair.

Then there's Tom. Standing 5"11 he has a seekers build. His hair is dyed black and he has stormy grey eyes. He has his left eyebrow pierced and a lip ring in the centre of his bottom lip. He has a cobweb tattoo on his throat and a Chinese mythical Dragon curving round his right bicep. He knows my real identity. Want to know why? He's Draco's cousin on his father's side. Lucius Malfoy was his mother's brother. When he saw Draco's painting he knew who I was straight away. He promised never to tell anyone about it though.

"Ahhhh yes, enjoy." Rosie said, bright eyes sparkling.

"Hmmm, don't know about that. I'm going to be thrown into a place with 'The Competition' and I won't know anyone there. I've never even met Ron Weasley." I said. Ok so most of that was a lie and while Rosie thought I was talking about the other artists when I said 'The Competition' I really meant 'The Mistake.'

Rosie chuckled as she swished the duster in my face.

"Just relax and enjoy yourself. It'll be great once your there." She said. I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically. The bell to the shop jingled.

We looked up to see Tom coming in, struggling with three coffee cups, a box of pastries and another big box marked "FRAGILE."

Rosie hurried over to help him by holding the door open. I got up and took the coffee and pastries off him.

"I got this of the mail man on my way up. I'm sure he thinks I'm stalking him." Tom said as he placed the big box on the floor next to the counter.

"Why?" Rosie asked as she tutted and brushed dirt and dust off his tight black tee. It reminded me of Mrs Weasley. I smiled at that thought.

"You're not are you?" I ask, amusement shinning in my eyes.

"No!" He said.

"Why would he think that then?" Rosie asked as she fiddled with hair, which was gelled into spikes. Rosie hated it when he did that.

"Because I saw him first when I was leaving my place this morning, then at The Honey Pot when I was grabbing a new nipple stud-" Rosie suddenly cut him off,

"Nipple stud?" She asks once again reminding me of Mrs Weasley. I suppose I forgot to mention that. Six weeks ago with a show of fantastic Gryffindor bravery both Tom and I had our left nipples pierced. He has a stud I have a ring.

"Yeah, umm, I thought I told you…Jamie has one too!" He says sheepishly.

"Traitor." I mumble as Rosie turns her attention to me. She gives us both disapproving glares. Rosie is easy going about most things, but she hates tattoos, facial piercing and body piercing. And now Tom has all three.

"Don't come to me when it get's infected." She says before sitting down on a sculpture of a Greek ruin made from marble.

"Right, as I was saying. I picked up a new stud and he was going in as I was leaving and then when I got to Hogweed Gardens to pick up coffee and sugary stuff I saw him again. And now as I was coming up here there he was again. So I signed for the parcel and brought it in." Tom said flopping down on the floor. I sat back down in my chair and placed the coffee and treats on the ground.

"Maybe he's stalking you." I suggest. Tom's eyes widen. Rosie chuckles and leans over to ruffle his hair, which she has already cleansed of gel. It's a sign that she's forgiven us. We sit and drink coffee and eat chocolate pastries while Tom comes up with hundreds of scenarios for tomorrow. One of which includes myself running off with the best man, who Tom happens to mention briefly is his cousin. He received a glare for that.

XXXX

"Mr Weasley this is Mr Evans, the young artist from Cornwall." I smile and take Ron's hand. He's beaming like a fool and I spot Hermione not far away. She looked amazing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Weasley and thank you for you kind invitation. I have a gift for you and your new wife. A young man came in and asked me to paint it and told me to give it to you for your wedding day." I say, I feel slightly ashamed of lying to them but I wanted to put a message on the back of the canvas and I couldn't do that with out them realising who I was. Ron takes the carefully wrapped canvas from me.

"What did he look like?" He asks trying to sound non-committal.

"Dark brown hair, brown eyes. Said to mention 'The Mistake'? He said you'd know who it was. He also had me write a message on the back." Ron grinned at me.

"Hermione. Come over here a minute would you?" he said. She walked over. She looked stunning in a off the shoulder robe in cream with gold and red embroidery. Ron's were a similar design but more, well I suppose the only word for it would be manly.

Hermione smiles at me as she arrives.

"This is James Evans. He has a painting for us. Would you like to open it now?" He asks, his face betraying his excitement.

Hermione nods and opens the red and yellow tissue paper tied with a gold ribbon carefully. She gasps when she sees the painting.

"Oh my! It's beautiful!" She says, and I agree. It's my best piece apart from the one of Draco. I can see Ron trying to subtly turn it over.

"Ron what are you doing?" She asks with a confused look.

"He said that there was a message on the back." Hermione turned it over.

Well done. I can't say how pleased I am for the two of you. I miss you both. I miss Theo, Cath and Callie too. Say hello to them for me. But now on with what should be my best man speech, I can only dream what Draco's cooked up.

_Ever since we've first became friends I've always been able to depend on the pair of you. Hermione you were my rock in the fast flowing river that was Hogwarts and my life, and Ron you were my brother. You and your family took me in when I'd never known what it felt like to be loved by a family. And now the two of you will be going off to have a family of your own. I wish I could have been there today, its things like this that make me regret my decision. But lets not think about that, good luck for the future. I love you both and miss you now and always. _

_Harry_

Hermione's eyes had welled up with tears. She turned to me.

"Did he leave any contact information?" She asks. I shake my head. It hurts to see her upset on her wedding day.

"Well thank you. It's beautiful." She says before leaving with it to show Ginny and Neville.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to a few people." Ron says as he beckons me to follow him.

"It really is an amazing piece of work. I was wondering if you'd be interested in doing some more pieces for me?" Ron asks. I smile.

"Yeah, that would be fantastic." I say eagerly. We come to a halt in front of Draco and The Mistake no less. I'm ashamed of the joy I feel, as they appear to be arguing.

"Draco!" Ron says. The blonde's head snaps up.

"This is James Evans." He says introducing me.

"Please, it's Jamie. Only Rosie calls me James, and that's when she's angry with me." I say wincing slightly at the memory of yesterday came back to me. After Tom had left she'd really given me an earful about the nipple piercing.

Draco nods and offers me his hand; I'm pleased to note that his ring is back on his finger. Where it should be.

"Draco Malfoy, and this is Mercury Roman." He says as I shake The Mistake's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." I say as I turn back to him. He hasn't changed much from when I last saw him, his hair is slightly longer and he doesn't seem as happy as before.

"Draco, why don't you go introduce Jamie to the others?" Ron says. Draco nods. The Mistake looks stricken.

"Do you want-" Draco cuts The Mistake off.

"No. Come Jamie, there's Blaise. He's Italian." Draco says as he leads me away from The Mistake and Ron. I can't help but grin. Maybe Tom had something going when he mentioned myself running off with the best man. I shake my head. No, just because they've argued a bit doesn't mean a thing. Draco and I had our little tiffs every now and then, but we had a war to blame. What does The Mistake have to blame?

XXXX

"_I DON'T BLOODY CARE WHAT DUMBLEDORE SAYS!"_

"_WELL I DO! Harry, you couldn't have done anything to stop it! You have to stop blaming yourself! You did not kill her! I will not let you throw your life away!" Draco yelled at his boyfriend as he stormed around Girmmauld Place._

"_Really? I was the one who didn't get there in time, I was the one who couldn't kill the Death eater who had no problems killing her, and I was the one who ran when she told me too! So tell me that I didn't kill her, you'll be lying." Harry said. Draco's expression softened as he saw tears start to slip down the raven-haired boy's face._

"_Oh Harry." He murmured as he pulled him into his arms._

"_It's ok, calm down. It'll all be ok." Draco whispered against his hair._

"_Tonks is dead because of me Draco." Harry sobbed._

"_This is a war Harry, she's dead because of a war." Draco muttered as they fell to the floor, arms wrapped tightly around each other._

XXXX

I went back to The Mandrake the next morning. I went to find him, to try and talk to him. When I got there, Hermione and Ron where sitting at the table in the apartment upstairs, so was the girl and her boyfriend, Callie and Rowan I think they were called. And there was another girl who I quickly found out was Catherine.

"What's wrong?" I ask, for it's obvious that Hermione, Callie and Catherine have been crying.

"Where…where's Harry? I really-" The big one, Theo cuts me off.

"We don't know where Harry is. He's gone. He left this." He says, his voice is drained of emotion and I can't understand why I'm shocked that Harry can have this effect on people who haven't known him for very long. He hands me a scrap of paper, I recognise Harry's untidy scrawl on it. I begin to read.

I freeze. **_'Being near Draco and not being with him'_** He left because of me. He's abandoning his friends again because of me. I read the rest before handing it back. I feel numb. And suddenly I'm angry with Mercury. And Hermione. If she hadn't pressured me into moving on, if he hadn't chosen The Mandrake…I sigh, I feel stupid for trying to put the blame on someone else. I want to cry, but he left because of me. And I'm just going to have to deal with it.

XXXX

Now six months on, Ron and Hermione have just got married and Ron is standing there introducing me to an artist chap called James Evans. He's good looking but not my type. I prefer dark hair. And not quiet so tall. I was arguing with Mercury when they came over. He thinks I'm having an affair. It's a ridiculous accusation. We've been arguing a lot recently. I don't think we'll be together much longer, which hurts because Harry left because I was with him, so I'm supposed to stay with Mercury forever now, or well it feels like I have too.

"No. Come Jamie, there's Blaise. He's Italian." I say cutting off Mercury and his request to join us. I briefly see his face. He looks distressed. I find I don't care. I lead Jamie towards Blaise.

"Blaise, this is James Evans, Jamie this is Blaise Zabini." I say Blaise gives Jamie a devilish grin.

"A pleasure to meet you." He practically purrs. I feel a twinge of jealousy as Jamie blushes as he shakes Blaise' offered hand. I've already decided he's not my type so what's wrong with me? He just feels so…familiar. I don't know maybe I'm being stupid, but there's something about him, just like there was with Harry, and despite the fact that I was in love with Mercury at the time, it was there with Harrison, who granted later turned out to be Harry.

Wait, was in love? Don't I love him anymore? I suppose I shouldn't be too shocked to realise that, no, I don't.

XXXX

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my cousin." Draco leads me through the crowd away from Blaise, who was being very flirtatious, and stops at a wizard in dark blue robes who's chatting animatedly with Seamus.

He turns as Draco taps him on the shoulder.

"You bloody devil!" I say as I grip Tom in a hug.

"Easy Jamie! New tattoo." He says as I release him.

"Where?" I ask quizzically.

"On my back. Don't give me that look, I had some time to kill this morning." He says.

"So you go get a tattoo? Thank god I wasn't with you. Rosie really laid into me after you left yesterday about the nipple piercing. Kept going on about how she expects me to be more adult and to have stopped you, and don't even get me started on what she said about mine. It was awful. I didn't know someone who's only 5"2 could be so scary." I say, shuddering at the memory. I glance to the side to see Draco looking confused.

"Tom's one of my best friends. He lives on the other side of the village to me." I explain.

"I go laze around his shop on a regular basis." Tom says.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?" I ask.

"Slipped my mind." He says a grin appearing on his face as it hits him who I'm with.

"I suppose one of my scenarios was correct." Tom says giving his eyebrows a suggestive wiggle. I blush and mutter pillock.

"Oh and what would that be cousin?" Draco asks. I groan and blush more.

"That our darling Jamie here will end up running off with the best man." He says and the smirk he gives me makes me want to punch him. Very hard. Draco's eyebrows shoot up.

"Oh." He says.

XXXX

Tom never fails to surprise me, but when I found out he already knew James Evans I felt a bit put out. Tom was only here because he happens to know Hermione, I'm not going into that at the moment something to do with them working together and hitting it off (more like he was hitting on her), and because he's my cousin.

I turn to Jamie and smile.

"Well the best man is very lucky then." I say, giving him a once over. I suppose I was a bit hasty in saying he wasn't my type. Ok he's the complete opposite of both Harry and Mercury but I bring my grey eyes to his, twin pools of forget-me-not blue, and from the slightly shocked look he gets I suppose he can see my desire shinning in my mercury irises.

I can see Tom smirk.

"I'm going to go get a drink. I'll be back soon." Jamie says and he all but runs away. I give a slight chuckle as I watch him leave. I turn back to Tom.

"Sly, old dog." I say, Malfoy smirk firmly in place.

"Who? Me? Never." He says, mock innocence paraded across his face.

"So, what's he like?" I ask, settling into a comfortable stance.

"Good natured, amazing artist, great friend, but very obviously still in love with his last boyfriend." Tom says, taking a sip of his firewhisky.

"When did they break up?" I ask, feeling a bit sour about this.

"Almost two years ago. 21 months to be exact, 22 in two weeks." Tom says taking another, far to calm sip.

Something triggers in my memory. 21 months ago Harry died. Granted he's alive now but it was 21 months ago that I lost the best thing that ever happened to me. Funny it would be 22 in 15 days.

It doesn't surprise me that Tom knows all this; he was slightly obsessive over things like this. Hell he probably knew what toothpaste Jamie used.

"Oh. So not wise to try and pull him then?" I ask, still feeling a bit put out. Tom looks nervous. Oh no, not a good sign. If there was one thing Tom was bad at that was lying to me, well lying to family in genral. And it was fast becoming obvious that he knew something I didn't.

"Tom what aren't you telling me?" I ask suspicion laced my voice. Tom shifted uncomfortably.

Jamie returning saved him, but I made a mental note to question him about it later.

"Hey, so Draco what do you do for a living these days?" Tom asks reassured smile plastered over his face. I roll my eyes but answer anyway.

"I'm a writer. Well not a writer in the conventional sense but I write Potions books." I say glaring at him when he laughs.

"You'll end up like the potions master at Hogwarts, Snape. All greasy and living in dark, dank dungeons." Tom says. I do the most mature thing I can think of; I stick my tongue out at him.

"Very adult." Jamie says with an amused grin. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Draco? Can we talk?" Mercury asks. I sigh. I'm still reserved about whether I should break up with him. I mean granted I don't think I love him anymore but what about Harry? And it's unfair to stay with Mercury if I don't love him but do I want to hurt him by breaking up with him? By not breaking up with him am I hurting him? Do I really still love him if I'm this concerned about him?

I nod. Better now than later. And for all I know he may be breaking up with me.

XXXX

Draco just walked away with 'The Mistake'. How dare he think he can just drag Draco away from me! Who the fuck does he think he is? Tom's obviously noticed the daggers I'm throwing at 'The Mistake' with my eyes because he says,

"Come on, let's go for a walk outside. The gardens are to die for."

"I know you claim to be straight but that sounded so gay." I say with a hint of a smile. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Move it blondie." He says pushing me in the direction of the gardens.


	7. Interlude: Goodbye My Lover

**Title: **And Life Goes On….

**Interlude:** Goodbye My Lover

**Summary:** My world ended right in front of me, and I didn't realise till a month later.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

The lyrics for Goodbye My Lover belong to James Blunt and Atlantic Recording.

**Author Notes:** This is a spur of the moment Interlude, inspired by James Blunt' song, Goodbye My Lover. This happens before the rest of the fic and should really have been a Prologue. Also Chapter 6 finished and will be up soon.

This is dedicated to Midnight Rose for her constant support.

XXXX

The sea of black that gathered in the small cemetery was enough to make anyone gasp. There were black dresses, black suites, black dress robes and a few were even clustered in black Hogwarts robes. Towards the front of the mass of black there was a semi circle, in front of them was a casket made of holly, inside that casket was the reason Draco Malfoy was standing in the rain on a chilly autumn morning.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

_So I took what's mine by eternal right._

_Took your soul out into the night._

_It may be over but it won't stop there,_

_I am here for you if you'd only care._

_You touched my heart you touched my soul._

_You changed my life and all my goals._

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you._

_I've kissed your lips and held your head._

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

_I know you well, I know your smell._

_I've been addicted to you._

With Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley on one side and Remus Lupin on the other, Draco was about to watch his lover be buried, but Draco wasn't crying like Hermione and Ron. He wasn't standing tall and strong like Remus with a lifetime of hurt and loss shinning from his eyes.

In his well-tailored black suit, blonde hair blowing in his eyes, Draco was numb. He was hollow. And he was angry, angry because he hadn't even cried for the one person who meant the world to him. He'd cried when his family had disowned him. Had cried when Pansy Parkinson, one of his only friends for years, had been killed in her own bed for standing by him when he joined Dumbledore. Hell he'd even cried when Dumbledore died. But not his love, not his Gryffindor, not his wonderful Harry.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

The rain continued to pour as the beautiful holly casket and its precious cargo were lowered into the ground below. A hand grasped his and he turned to Hermione. Her eyes were red and swollen and Ron looked like a tomato with an orange stalk. He gave her a weak, watery smile. She mistook the rain littering his cheeks as tears and brushed a hand over them wiping away some of the moisture. It was in vain as the rain was still poring down.

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,_

_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._

_And as you move on, remember me,_

_Remember us and all we used to be_

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._

_I've watched you sleeping for a while._

_I'd be the father of your child._

_I'd spend a lifetime with you._

_I know your fears and you know mine._

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine,_

_And I love you; I swear that's true._

_I cannot live without you._

Despite the lack of true tears, the pain that was lacing the hollow feeling he understood to be heartbreak caused Draco to believe he wouldn't make it till the next day. Harry had already been gone for five days but burying him was the final step. As soon as the first sprinkle of dirt hit the coffin Harry would really be dead. No coming back.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

This was it. They were offering him the first dirt. He couldn't do it. Didn't want to do it. If he didn't he wouldn't have to let go of Harry, but he's on autopilot. He accepts the enemy from Hermione and steps forward.

The cup tipped and the dirt hit the casket with a thud. And nothing changed. He still felt cold inside but it was no worse, no better. What was wrong with him? He'd just started to bury his beloved Harry, why didn't he feel like shit?

_And I still hold your hand in mine._

_In mine when I'm asleep._

_And I will bear my soul in time,_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

Almost a month later Draco was laying in the double bed he'd shared with the raven haired Gryffindor in their flat. He'd just put away his book. He'd reached over to Harry's side of the bed and placed it on top of one Harry had been halfway through, **_Angels and Demons_**, and it had hit him. It wasn't Harry's side anymore. Harry would never finish the book. Harry was dead.

A sob ripped it's self from Draco's throat. He stumbled blindly towards the Floo in the living room/kitchen diner. Grabbing a handful and lighting a fire with his wand he Flooed to Hermione and Ron's small farm. He was finally crying.

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._


	8. From Companionship to Competition

**Title: **And Life Goes On….

**Chapter 6:** From Companionship to Competition…

**Summary:** My world ended right in front of me, and I didn't realise till a month later.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes:** I've had this chapter planned ever since I started this fic and the events that follow have also been a major aspect since this lovely little plot bunny hopped over and bit me on the arse. I am very sorry if this chapter pisses people off.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It means so much that you take the time to do it.

XXXX

"Draco?" I turn towards him, his eyes are pools of pure sorrow and I know. This is the end tonight and a part of me is sad. But not for him, I'm sad for Harry. For my beautiful Harry, who I lost twice, once to a death eater and second because of Mercury.

"I know you keep saying no, but if you're not sleep with someone else why don't you love me anymore? What did I do to make you hate me?" I don't hate him. But he's right; I don't love him anymore, not now I know Harry's out there somewhere. Possibly moving on…

"I don't know Merc, but you're wrong, I don't hate you. It would take a lot to make me hate you." I whisper with a sad sigh. His face is torn with anguish and pain.

"That's not what I wanted to hear Drake." He whispers back as a single tear strolls down his right cheek.

"I know, and for what it's worth I'm sorry." And with that I walk away.

XXXX

I spent the rest of the evening with Tom. He confessed that he'd told Draco I was still in love with my last boyfriend, which is true, but Draco just doesn't know it's him. The wedding was four months ago. Draco spilt from 'The Mistake', I felt bad that I felt so stupidly happy about it. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Draco are all coming up to the gallery today, they'll be staying at the local Inn, 'The Black Horse', it's a muggle inn but the food and accommodation is great. They're going to be here till Monday, it's Friday today.

Ron wants a painting of Ginny and Neville as an engagement present for them, one of Hermione, Draco and himself. Another of Hermione, Ginny and himself, and another of just Hermione.

I must admit it'll be fantastic to be able to paint Draco again. Afterwards I might give him the one of him sleeping. I'll tell him he was a pleasure to paint and that I couldn't resist. If I'm lucky his face will light up in that purely happy smile.

At this moment in time I'm taking pictures of Tom. With all his tattoos and piercing it'll make a great finished piece. I'm going to blow up one of the photos as well. Looking at Tom now, I can't help but smile at him. He's lying on my bed in the apartment up stairs. My bedroom is white, the bed frame is black metal, twisted at the headboard in a gothic style, my sheets are fresh for this shoot, and the crisp white stands out against his copper tan and ebony hair. He's on his front with one arm wrapped around his mid-drift, the other thrown above his head. The tattoo he got the day of the wedding is that of a dragon. It's black and white and has its magnificent wings spread over his shoulders. Tom is a piece of art himself. The sheet comes to rest just at the small of his back, his hair, which is chin length at the moment, pools around his face, hiding it from view.

"Are we done?" He asks opening his eyes and blowing a lock of raven hair out of his eyes. His voice snaps me back to reality.

"Yep. I'll go down stairs and leave you to get dressed. Thanks for this Tom, I owe you one." I say my mind had been drifting towards Draco. Granted they're related but his eyes are the same as Draco's and for a moment I lost myself in memory.

XXXX

I enter the shop to find a girl with violently purple hair sitting on the glass counter top, which has a clear sign saying 'Do not sit on glass'. She's chatting animatedly with Rosie who's polishing a bronze figure.

"Summer, darling are you blind or just incompetent?" She gives me a dirty look.

"James, what shit on your mood?" She asks, big brown eyes dancing with mischief.

"I have a client coming up this afternoon and I don't want him to think that my staff are unprofessional. I have those photos of Tom now. Develop them for me?" I ask as I give her a wry grin. She rolls her eyes but unfolds her long, lean legs and hops down. Her tartan skirt had wriggled up and she paused, bending down to straighten it out giving me a nice view of some impressive cleavage. It's times like this I wish I was straight.

Summer Bluestone is a half blood. She went to Durmstrang with Tom. She's in a band called 'The Steaming Weasels'. She's the vocalist. She stands 5"10 with miles and miles of leg. She's slim but she has curves. Her hair is cut to just below her ears and is dyed purple and styled into flicks and spikes; it frames her round face very nicely. She's beautiful, but she never seems to attract any decent men. Oh they're good looking but they're also assholes. She works for me every Friday, Saturday and Sunday. She does the developing of the photos. I'm hopeless at it and until she started working for last month I would take all my film to the pharmacy.

"Ok, give me the film and clear off." She says, voice very business like. She's taking the piss. I hand her the camera and exit the dark room leaving her to work in peace.

Rosie smiles at me from her place behind the counter.

"The picture of the sea at night, the one with the moon and purple sky, it sold today. They also bought the Greek ruins and the werewolf sculptures." Rosie says as she continues to polish the bronze woman.

"Muggles?" I ask as I sit in front of the counter.

"No. It was the ex-convict Sirius Black and another man he called Remus." She said placing the figure on the counter and taking a sip of coffee. I choke on the water I'd just sipped. Sirius? He'd been here?

"Do they live around here?" I ask, part of me is hopeful, the other part is hoping they don't.

"No, they're staying in a cottage on the outskirts of town for the week. They came in last Monday and had a look around, but their going home tomorrow so they came back and bought the pieces they really wanted." She says eyeing me strangely. I nod. Well that was a shock. I hadn't seen Remus and Sirius in a long time. They were at the wedding but I'd get to speak to either of them. They looked happy at least.

XXXX

We're going to Cornwall. No scratch that. We're driving to bloody Cornwall. And I got stuck in the middle seat. And let me tell you, it's fucking awful! Longbottom never lost his puppy fat and Ginny is carsick. And we still have at least an hour to go.

"Why the fuck are we driving?" I ask irritably. Ron chuckles and I just know Hermione is rolling her eyes.

"Because Draco if we don't drive the car then we won't get very far." She said grinning at me impishly in the mirror. I glared at her. She laughed and I can't help but feel ashamed that the trademark Malfoy glare, which at one point cowed the Minister of Magic, now makes a mudblood laugh. Ron hasn't even told us why we're going to pissing Cornwall, just that we'll be there till Monday morning.

"You know what I mean Granger." I spit. She grins again.

"Weasley." She corrects. I glare at her with her laughing brown eyes. Pift. Stupid pregnant woman.

"We're staying at a muggle inn and they might think it odd if we tried to floo there and Hermione can't Apparate while she's pregnant." Ron said, a grin spreading across his face too. I hate them all. I huff and settle back. I'm stuck in a car with two blissfully (read sickeningly) happy couples. And what's worst is I'm still friggin single! I haven't even had a bloody shag since before I broke up with Merc- no don't go there. 'Tis not a subject I want to discuss.

XXXX

I hate Ron. He's making me be painted. And only once! While he, Hermione, Ginny and Mr. Puppy Fat are all having bazillions of paintings. However it's nice to see Tom again and James Evans, or Jamie as he insisted I call him at the wedding is still tall, blond, tanned and single. Hmmm, could be interesting. Ah Tom's talking to me.

"Sorry Tom, what was that again?" I say with a feigned interested look.

"Come and meet Rosie and you'll get what Jamie and I were saying at the wedding. I've just had a new tattoo round my belly button, watch while I tell her." He said, he seemed oddly excited for a man whom I've been lead to believe will shortly be getting a very, umm, firm telling off (read bollocking).

"Rosie dearest, you love me more than life itself right?" Tom asked as he slid in front of the petite woman.

"Oh dear, what have you done? Or should I ask whom?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Tom blushed in a way that would have made Ron proud.

"It's what and I got a new tattoo, wanna see?" He asked trying to pull off an impish grin but failing and just looking like a very guilty tomato. Rosie glared and turned and stormed off.

"See?" Tom said turning back to me. I nod.

"Very scary." I say while on the inside I can see it being Ron and Hermione all over again.

XXXX

He's here. He's really here. He's all delicious and blonde and car rumpled. Poor Draco, he always hated muggle transport. I great them all with enthusiasm, which is very genuine but he gets the most attention. I try not to give the redressed Tom a death glare as he steals him from under my nose to introduce him to Rosie. After discussing tomorrows photo shoot with Ron I'm finally back in front of him.

"How was the journey up?" I ask with a smile. He gives me a dirty look; I can't help it I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny. I was in the middle seat." I give him a sympathetic smile.

"So how have you been?" I ask, caring more than I'd like to let on. I want to know how he's been dealing with the break up from The Mistake.

"I've been good. And yourself?" Draco replied his face relaxed in an easy smile.

"Busy. People seem to like having pictures." I say and he chuckles even though nothing was funny.

"Jamie! What are you playing at?" I turn to Summer. I wrinkle my brow.

"Oh no, what have I done now?" I ask with a wary glance at the purple haired girl. Her face splits into a vivacious grin.

"Hogging the gorgeous customer. Hi, I'm Summer Bluestone." She said offering Draco her hand. I want to rip her hand off when I see him press a soft kiss to it. This is mainly because despite common belief, Draco's not completely gay, or he wasn't when we were together. He's bisexual and if Summer has her way I may be about to kiss goodbye to my one chance of getting back with him.

I glare at her.

"Stop it Summer, have you finished the pictures of Tom?" I ask irritably. She rolls her eyes.

"Yes, there over on the counter." With a parting glare I go and scoop them up. Wasting no time, I hear her ask Draco out for dinner. I see red. And then Tom. He steps into my line of vision, well no scratch that, he steps directly in front of me.

"Don't bother. He'll go out with her tonight and then forget all about her." The pierced man before me says. I nod, defeated. I know he's right. Summer's not Draco's type. He likes small, dark hair women. And Summer is easily as tall as him, and her bright purple hair is very, very, well bright. I'm still worried though.

XXXX

"So Summer, how did you come to work for Jamie?" I ask. I would really like to be anywhere else apart from here. She's too full on, too tall and too, well I can't think of a better way to say it, purple. And she seems to be a bit on the sluttish side. We've only just got to the main course and she's already hinted about five times that she wants to shag me later. I'm trying to listen, I really am, but her voice is grating on my nerves and I really want to bang my head against something hard and heavy.

"…and Tom is just to die for, but you're related and I much prefer blonds. Hope you're naturally blond." She gives me a lewd wink and I fight the urge to shudder in horror. I only agree because I hoped it would make Jamie jealous and I know it's probably not a good idea to lust after him after the disaster that was Mercury but until Harry decides to reappear he can't expect me to be bloody celibate can he? Can he? Oh God, I bet he does! And Tom's hinted that he may know where Harry is, or at least that's what I thought he meant... Oh shit! Tom's going to tell Harry!

"Summer, I think we should go. Want me to walk you home?" I ask out of sheer politeness.

"Sure." She says brightly and quickly hops up. I walk over to the counter to pay. Once we're out side I turn to her.

"Where to?" I ask.

"I'm staying at Jamie's tonight." She says and suddenly looks crestfallen. Thank god, she won't try and jump me when we get back.

We walk back in silence. She leads inside after she unlocked the door. She leans into kiss me. Oh crap.

XXXX

Fuck, the alarm is going off. You can't hear it in the store but I can hear it up here. What the hell would anyone want to steal from the shop?

I grab my wand and dash down stairs and burst through the door. Oh hell. It's no burglary; it's Summer and Draco. And they were in a very heated kiss. Fuck. I'm going to kill Tom. Hell I'm going to kill Summer.

"Summer. You fired." I say my voice steely and cold. She blinks owlishly at me.

"What?"

"You. Are. Fired." I say slowly in a way that would have made the old Draco Malfoy proud. Draco looks taken aback.

"I can't have you dating clients. You weren't here when Rosie did it so you don't understand what happened when they broke up. However I refuse to ever have to chose between a client and my staff again." I say voice still cold. I'm not lying, well not completely. I never actually said that they couldn't date clients.

Summer shoots me a hurt yet cold look before storming off, out of the shop.

I turn to Draco, now would be the perfect time to reveal myself to him but my pride is too hurt, so instead I ask him to leave. He looks shocked still.

The next morning it's pelting with rain. I can take the pictures I want so I tell them to go out for the day. Ron agrees and they leave, Draco giving me a questioning look at the cold glare I give him.

XXXX

Last night was a disaster. After Summer got fired Jamie asked me to leave. I did, hoping it would give him time to calm down. This morning I was planning on apologising for all the trouble I caused but a cold glare reminiscent of my own stopped me dead in my tracks and I left after Hermione and Ron with out a word with Ginny and Neville trailing behind.

Now we're back in this Godforsaken car and the rain is coming down so hard I'm surprised Ron can see anything. The roads are slippery. The car is sliding all over them, like now. Ron squints, headlights blinding his view. Wait, headlights? Hermione screams.


	9. Interlude: What Friends Do

**Title: **And Life Goes On….

**Interlude:** What Friends Do…

**Summary:** My world ended right in front of me, and I didn't realise till a month later.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes:** I am so sorry. Chapter 7 isn't going to appear soon. I'm so sorry, especially with how chapter 6 ended. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated, but here's another flash back interlude. Enjoy.

Also thanks to;

Sinsoftheflesh98: Thanks, lol. Sorry I took so long to update. Also this is a SB/RL too, well it's hinted, but they come in more after this chapter…

Writingalife: That's the whole idea. As for Draco, part of Harry does expect him to wait now he and Mercury are over, but in this chapter everything finally hits home with Mr Potter.

Entchen: Have no fear, after all this is a Harry/Draco after all.

MidnightsRose: You are brilliant. I want to give you a medal or something.

Pheonixtear: Thanks…I think lol. Also I can't tell you that! It would ruin the surprise lol.

Huwaw: Groovy comment, thank you!

XXXX

"MALFOY!" Ron called at the blonde who was disappearing down towards the Slytherin dungeons. Draco Malfoy stopped and turned slowly to face the youngest male Weasley, a sneer took its usual place on his aristocratic face.

"Something wrong weasel?" He drawled with a disdainful glance at the Gryffindor.

"I need to talk to you." The redhead said doing his best to bite back the urge to add ferret on the end of that sentence.

"You? Capable of civilized conversation? Shocking. But why pray tell, does it concern me?" Malfoy said.

"I'm going to ignore that. Look Malfoy I need to talk to you about Harry." Ron said trying to gauge the blonde's reaction. He was unsuccessful, the Malfoy mask was firmly in place.

"What's Potter done now?" He asked coolly.

"I know about what happened. Between you and him." Ron said. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh do you? And what would that be?" Ron wanted to hit the smug smirk off Malfoy's face but restrained himself.

"I know you were sleeping together. And I know you broke it off." He said.

"What's your point? Is the Golden Boy all upset?" Malfoy asked. It was then Ron saw it, concern, just a flicker but it was enough.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact he is. Just thought you might like to know that Seamus has offered to 'comfort' him." Ron replied nonchalantly. Then the mask fell, there it was, pure jealousy.

"He what?" Malfoy ground out between gritted teeth.

"I think Harry's going to accept. I mean he tells you he loves you, you break it off, and he's hurting. Of course Seamus doesn't actually want a relationship with him, he just wants to shag him. Just wondered if you wanted to know…you know so you can pat him on the back, let him join the club you know." Ron said, he actually surprised himself with how good his lie was. Normally he was really bad at lying. And at not trying to hit Malfoy. Three cheers for me, he thought.

"I'll kill him. If he so much as touches my Harry-"

"Your Harry? Thought you didn't even like him, he was just a good shag. Or that's what I heard from Harry." Ron said. Ok, maybe he was getting a bit carried away, Malfoy was going an odd shade of red.

"I think I screwed up." Malfoy said.

"Malfoy admitting he was wrong? I guess Hell's pretty cold this time of year." Ron said.

"What are you on about?" Malfoy asked with an irritated expression.

"Nothing, look do you love him?" Ron asked.

"I think I do. Stupid bloody Golden boy." Malfoy said quietly, he slumped against the wall and slid to the ground.

"Then tell him. And apologise obviously." Ron said. Malfoy gave him a look, which asked 'Are you very stupid?'

"I can't tell him." Malfoy said with a glare.

"Why?" Ron asked, his moment of brilliance already fading.

"Because he hates me." The blonde whined.

"Don't be stupid. He told you he loved you so obviously he loves you." Ron said with a confused expression.

"If only I was as simple as you, I'm sure life would be easier." Malfoy said, Ron glared.

"Oh piss off. Look just tell him ok?" Ron said before leaving in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"Like that'll work." Draco muttered to the empty corridor.

XXXX

"It's not working Weasley! He doesn't want to know!" Draco said to a frustrated Ron.

"Well maybe we're going about it the wrong way." Ron suggested.

"How? Did it ever occur to you that he might just not want me back?" Draco asked the redhead with a frustrated sigh.

Ron shrugged, it hadn't actually occurred to him that Harry might be so bloody difficult about the whole thing, but he was still convinced they just weren't trying hard enough. Suddenly an idea hit him.

"His birthday."

"What? It's not his birthday Weasley. You going mad?" Draco asked Ron.

"No, no. His birthday. Mums throwing him a party on his birthday. Show up to my house and refuse to shut up or leave till he takes you back." Ron said excitedly.

"That's a stupid idea Weasley. Very Gryffindor. Bloody hell, very Gryffindor. You're right, everything we've tried so far has been Slytherin, what we need is a Gryffindor approach!" Draco said with glee. Ron grinned madly, very pleased with himself.

"You're sure it'll work though?"

"Course I am." Ron said. And it did.

XXXX

"HARRY! PLEASE! I'VE SAID I'M SORRY SO MANY TIMES! LOOK I'M NOT LEAVING TILL YOU SAY YES! I LOVE YOU!"

Harry sighed in frustration, he was tired and annoyed. He opened the window.

"No Draco, it's 3 in the morning. Go home. I want to sleep."

"No! Not till you take me back. Harry, I'm so sorry for what I did. I really am, hell I accepted help from Weasley! I'm in love with and I know you feel the same so I'm not going-wait where are you going? Harry wait!" The window shut. Draco let out a frustrated sigh and flopped onto the ground.

"Get up. Last I heard it was unbecoming of a Malfoy to sit in the dirt." Draco looked up, he couldn't believe it. There, standing with a hand outstretched, was Harry looking very tired but with a very small smile tugging lightly at the corners of his mouth. Draco accepted the hand and was pulled to his feet.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Draco asked timidly.

"Will it mean I can sleep peacefully if I say yes?" Harry asked with a searching look, Draco knew the double meaning in his words. He nodded. Harry hugged him tightly. The blonde ex-Slytherin felt like he could cry with relief.

"Good." Harry finally replied and led the blonde towards the house.


	10. Dealing

**Title: **And Life Goes On….

**Chapter 7:** Dealing…

**Summary:** My world ended right in front of me, and I didn't realise till a month later.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes:** I've had this chapter planned ever since I started this fic and the events that follow have also been a major aspect since this lovely little plot bunny hopped over and bit me on the arse.

Also I am sorry that this chapter took so long. I would like to say it won't happen again as the story is now drawing to a close but that would be lying, and I don't like to lie.

Multiple POV

XXXX

They left. Draco left. And I'm still mad as hell at him, then again he didn't look like he enjoyed himself very much last night...

"Knut for your thoughts?"

"I believe its penny, Rosie."

"Yes well, pennies are muggle things." I turn towards Rosie. I love her. She is wonderful. She's kind and gentle, and smart and funny. She's like a mother, a sister and a best friend all rolled into one.

"I fired Summer last night." I said with a soft sigh, Summer was a good person, she just happened to go after Draco. Hell, at least I didn't hit her like I did 'The Mistake'. Then again I've never hit a girl, unless she was a Death Eater, they don't seem to have any pangs about hitting me. Hard. In the face or groin.

"I know pumpkin." She says while rubbing soothing circles on my back. The dreary weather fits my mood but I can't help the dark cloud that's hanging over me that suggests something bad is going to happen.

"Jamie, I need to tell you something. I should have told you a long time ago, and I'm sorry I didn't." I turn to face her, I'm sure the confusion I feel is written plainly over my face.

"James isn't your first name is it?" I shake my head slowly, an odd feeling churning inside my stomach.

"Jamie, my sweet, sweet Jamie. I know that you've been running from your past. I knew who you really were the moment I met you. How could I not? I doubt you remember me, I know Hermione Weasley doesn't." She says with a soft smile. I am well and truly confused now. I can't actually remember the last time I was this confused.

"I was a blood traitor, just like my parents. However I acted as a spy in the war. Voldemort found out, he sent Theodore Nott to kill me, you remember him don't you? He was at Hogwarts with you. Nott was power hungry and thought that if he tortured me before he killed me then Voldemort would look upon him with more favour.

Well It didn't play out the way he wanted it to. You and Hermione showed up and saved me. You got me to the hospital tent in the nearest base camp and killed Nott.

Now for how I knew you, I never forgot the face of my saviour. And while your disguise fooled many, even your lover, I knew your face even without your eyes. And I'm telling you now pumpkin, Harry, don't waste more time without Draco Malfoy, not when it hurts you both so much to be apart." I didn't realised I was crying until Rosie dabbed at my face with a freshly pressed, crisp, white handkerchief.

"I'm sorry Rosie. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, even though you knew." I say and hang my head with shame. She lifts my chin up and presses a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Don't be sorry pumpkin." She whispers and then she hugs me tightly and I realise that I've been very stupid these past months, and so I cry.

XXXX

I need to call Jamie, or Harry as he really is. I need to but I can't. I feel like I'm the one who's in a coma not my cousin's friend, or maybe paralysed like her brother. At least Draco's stable now, but for how long I can't say…something about the first twenty-four hours. I really need to call Harry. But how do I tell him his friends and the man he loves were in a car crash that proved deadly to one of them?

I can't do this. Damn Draco for having me listed as his next of kin. Damn them for bringing him to a fucking muggle hospital. All five had already undergone some type of muggle treatment and everyone knows that you can't administer magical care after that. I cost one of them their lives. And how the fuck am I supposed to tell Harry all this over a fucking muggle phone! I don't even know how to work one properly! I want to cry, I want to break things, and I want someone to jump out and tell me this is all a joke, but it's not. This is reality, it's cold and it's harsh and it's so fuckingly sterile and white! Wait no, that's just the goddamned hospital.

I wish I were anywhere else but here. But I have to be. I drop the muggle change I was given by the nice nurse at the front desk into the contraption. I lift the receiver and hesitantly dial the shop number.

"Hey Harry? It's Tom…"

XXXX

I feel sick. I can't seem to wrap my head around all the information that's just attacked my brain. I want to curl into a little ball and cry, or maybe run. Yeah…run.

"Are you ok pumpkin?" I don't think I can hear properly, Rosie sounds like she's underwater. I break away from her arms, which were trying to wrap me in a comforting embrace. I bolt out the shop and run. And I keep running, because if I stop then this is real and Draco is in hospital and Ginny's in a coma and Hermione had to have an emergency C-section because she was bleeding into her womb and so she's lost her baby, and Ron, who I'm told is now paralysed from the waist down, and Neville who's lying on a cold slab in the mortuary. If I stop then this hell, which is doing all it can to register in my brain will be real. It's still pissing with rain.

I don't know how long I run for. I never realised the village was this big. I can see the harbour looming in front of me and so I finally stop. I'm soaked and now I've stop I'm getting cold quickly. And then it hits me. And the fear that's wrenching at my heart is all consuming, I can't think, I can't move, hell I'm having trouble breathing. Draco almost died. Draco may still die. Fuck.

XXXX

"Rosie? What are you doing here? Where's Jamie?" The way Tom's looking at me right now makes me want to hug him. The poor lamb, he looks so lost, his black hair makes his complexion looks startlingly pale against the white washed hospital walls.

"I don't know lamb." I say, and he slumps in his chair. I hurry and sit beside him.

"What's wrong lamb? What happened? Jamie bolted out the shop like all the armies of hell were after him. I did redial and someone said it was the hospital after they picked up and I asked who it was. What upset Jamie so much?" I ask while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"My cousin, Draco Malfoy? Well he and his friends, they, uh, well, they were in an accident. A car accident." I nod; I know what Draco Malfoy and Harry once were to each other.

"Well, I suppose that's not all. Rosie what I about to tell you I don't think Jamie has ever told you. Jamie is-"

"Harry Potter, I know lamb. Don't question me on it now; I know what your cousin meant to our Jamie. The others were his friends from Hogwarts, weren't they lamb?" Tom nods, he gives me a questioning glance but seems to process the information and file it away for later.

I continue to rub his back as we wait. My poor Tom. He looks so fragile right now. Suddenly I spot the two wizards who were in the shop the other day.

"Ron Weasley. Weez-ley." The darker haired of the two said to the doctor.

"Right this way, Mr?"

"Black." He says.

"Follow me sir."

"Wait!" I call jumping to my feet. He stops and turns to me.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" He asks. I nod.

"I work atBlured, the art shop." I say. Recognition descends in his eyes; the other one has been studying me. I can feel his amber eyes checking me over, deciding if I'm a threat or not, and if not why the hell am I here.

"My friend Tom is Draco Malfoy's cousin. He called Jamie after it happened, when Jamie ran off, I came to find Tom." I say. It's mostly truth I just happen to not mention that Jamie is actually Harry Potter and that's why he ran off.

Remus, the quiet one takes Sirius Black's hand and whispers something in his ear. The darker haired man's eyes widen in disbelief. He shakes his head.

"No…no…how do you-? Why didn't you tell me? How can you tell from this girl!"

"I'm a Legilimenace. (sp?)" Remus said softly.

"Brilliant. So, Harry's alive."

XXXX

I sick to death of rain. It's so miserable. And the receptionist is giving me a dirty look because I'm dripping all over her nice white floor.

"Umm hi."

"Can I help you?" She asks in a voice that betrays her annoyance with me, I've been standing there for about ten minutes working up the nerve to ask her where Draco is.

"Ummm…well you see I was wondering if you could tell where I could find Draco Malfoy?" I ask and she's giving me such a hard glare that I want to scrub the floor till it shines. She checks on her computer.

"Mr Malfoy is situated on ward 3, second floor. Good day." Right, dismissal. Very nice. Stupid receptionist.

Okay, now this walking and breathing at the same time lark is harder than it looks. I mean why else would I be feeling light headed? Okay deep breath. I make a quick detour into the men's bathroom. I need to be dry and well me. Standing in front of the mirror I check no one else is here. Alone, good.

"Finite Incantatem." I whisper while pointing my wand at myself. I can feel my body changing; I repeat the spell another 3 times. My eyes I'm sure are now bright green, my hair messy and black, my skin a faded bronze. Breathing deeply I open my eyes. And I laugh. I look ridicules. My clothes are too big and I'm sopping wet. I quickly cast an auto-size charm on my clothes before drying them and the rest of me.

With a final deep breath I step out of the bathroom and head down the hall towards ward 3. My name is Harry James Potter, and I need my missing piece back.


	11. Pain

**Title: **And Life Goes On….

**Chapter 8:** Pain…

**Summary:** My world ended right in front of me, and I didn't realise till a month later.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes:**

I have changed the end. Umm...that's about it...

XXXX

Footsteps echo quietly in the ward. All it's occupants are asleep. The nurse leads me towards a figure. His white blonde hair is splayed around his head making him look like a fallen angel. I wince as I take a closer look, it looks like he feel quiet a long way. But it's still him. I take the seat next to his bed and cup his unresponsive hand in mine. The nurse says something but I'm not paying attention. All my attention is on him. I hear the dim click, click of her low healed shoes as she exits the ward.

"Hello Draco. I- I'm not quiet sure what to say. I'm not even sure you can hear me." I sigh softly.

"I've been running. Not literally. Well I suppose literally. I mean I moved to Cornwall to get away from you didn't I? And I now see what a fool I was. And I need to thank you for chasing me, even if you didn't mean to. Oh Draco…please, please come back to me. I need you. I'm not whole without you Draco…please-" I choke back a sob.

"Please Draco…I love you with all I am…and if you die…I think I might just die too."

XXXX

Remus waited quietly with Sirius. They'd been down for a romantic getaway and it had turned into a small, private hell. They'd identified Neville's body. They'd consoled Hermione when she'd woken up and then proceeded to cry herself to sleep again. It wasn't so much that Ron would be in a wheelchair more the fact that she'd lost their baby. She'd been 5 months along.

Ron hadn't reacted much better. After panicking because he couldn't feel his legs and being told he was paralysed, they dumped the news that his wife had lost their baby on his already overflowing lap. Ron had gone very pale and hadn't talked to anyone since. He still didn't know about Ginny and Neville.

Ginny was in a coma. She probably wouldn't wake up. Draco was unconscious, he'd had minor internal bleeding and was now 'almost stable' but didn't appear to be waking up very soon. Exhausted the doctor claimed. Remus knew he was lying. It had been pouring off him in waves. Draco wasn't 'almost stable', he might be dying.

Sirius squeezed his hand and Remus was again brought back to reality that he had Sirius again. The only person he'd ever let himself truly love was back in his arms and he'd be damned before he let him escape again. He pressed a kiss to the darker haired man's temple and was rewarded with a watery smile. Sirius had initially refused to talk to Remus when he found out he'd known Harry was alive all along. He'd been even more pissed off, especially at Draco, when he'd found out that the blonde, Hermione and Ron also knew and that not one of them bothered to tell him. In fact Sirius had stormed off. Tom had followed and had talked some sense into the Animagi and they had returned. Sirius had kissed Remus fiercely, much to the horror of the nurses and the doctor that were in the corridor at the time, and as he broke the kiss had whispered; "No more secrets." Remus had nodded and slumped back down into his seat clasping his hand with that of his lover.

XXXX

Hermione stirred. Someone was in the room. She blinked a few times to clear her eyes and then sat up. Her bed was directly opposite of that of Draco Malfoy and so she noticed almost at once the figure beside the blonde's bed, and with his messy black hair and the heartbreaking sobs she knew it was Harry.

"Harry?" She choked past her dry lips. Harry sprang up and turned towards her.

"Hermione." He said. His flickered over her form. Her slight body looked so pale and small in the bed. The stark white sheets giving her an unhealthy look. His eyes rested briefly on the place where her pregnant stomach should be and pain danced across his face.

"I was having a baby. I lost it, I lost my baby." Her eyes didn't brim with shinny tears as Harry had expected but instead looked lifeless and dead. He felt sorrow well up in his heart. Hermione had been 5 and ½ months pregnant. And now she wasn't. It seemed terribly unfair.

"I heard. I mean Tom, he told me about it, and about Ron, Ginny and Neville.

"But how do you know Tom? He said he'd never met you when you and Draco where together." Hermione said. She seemed genuinely confused by this development.

"Hermione…I don't quite know how to explain. It happened that night at Theo's, when I left. I had to make myself completely unrecognisable. So I did. I used some of the Charms I'd helped you invent during the war for protection of the Order. But I was still reluctant to let my old life go completely. Harrison Porter had been far too close to my real name anyway and I didn't want anyone to go looking for me possibly using that name as a starting point.

So instead I took my mother's maiden name; Evans, and my middle name and father's name; James. And so I became Jamie Evans, a seaside artist with blue eyes and longish blonde hair.

It was by chance that Rosie came to work at the shop. She just used to come in and hang out at first, but then she noticed that although I swept the floor I never dusted or polished the counter and the one bronze model. So she started doing it. After that I started trying to pay her always to be told off.

One day she brought Tom with her. He was moping because his girlfriend had finished with him to go discover who she really was in Singapore. Rosie showed him the painting I kept in the back room. She said it reminded her of Tom him self. Before he'd gotten stupid and dyed his blonde hair pitch black and started getting tattoos. Tom knew who the painting was at once. And because of how the painting portrayed his cousin he immediately knew who I was. That's what all the sly, suggestive comments at the wedding were really about." Harry finished with a soft smile.

Hermione just sat there looking quiet for a while. "Harry, why didn't you say something? Yesterday or at the wedding? We missed you so-" She choked back a sob, and when Harry looked at her eyes he noticed they'd gone from dead and lifeless to shining with fresh tears and pain and confusion.

"If you knew how torn up Draco was the morning we found you gone again…" She said looking up at him with big, sad brown eyes.

"We all love you Harry. Including Draco." She said in a soft voice not quiet soft enough to be a whisper or murmur.

There was a stirring across the room, Harry's head snapped in the direction of the soft groan.

XXXX

Draco ached. He ached like he'd been hit by a lorry. Then he remembered. And the lorry thought was no longer funny because that was in fact what had happened. The car had spun out of control and had been hit by a lorry. He could hear soft voices from across the room. They sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't place them. He groaned. If that was what being hit by a lorry felt like he decided he would never even think the stupid muggle metaphor again.

He tried to sit up but this elected another groan. He blinked a few times to try and get his eyes to focus but to no avail. Suddenly someone was at his side, helping him. Once he was settled into a comfortable position he waved their hands away.

"I'm fine." He choked past his dry lips.

"You were in a car crash." Said the person. Draco decided it felt like his heart had stopped. He turned his face towards the sound suddenly the voices he'd heard earlier were crystal clear in his memory.

"Harry?" He asked, his voice a mixture of shock and joy. A hand came down to brush a stray lock of hair from his brow.

"Hey." He said gazing down at the blonde, and he wondered how he ever thought he might have stood a chance at happiness without Draco.

A hand suddenly flew up and crashed across Harry's cheek. He stared at Draco in shock.

"That's for leaving. You are an idiot. If you'd given me a week around you I'd have left him for you. I loved you. I still love you. Stupid Gryffindor." Draco said, his voice thick with emotion.

"I love you too." Harry said. His cheek stung lightly, but it didn't matter, he could tell just from the expression in Draco's steal grey orbs that the blonde was his again.


	12. Epilogue

**Title: **And Life Goes On….

**Epilogue**

**Summary:** My world ended right in front of me, and I didn't realize till a month later.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Notes:** End. Sorry it took so bloody long.

**XXXX**

Draco raised an eye at Harry's outburst. "What is it now?" He asked the brunette.

"They just killed Gandalf!" Harry said with a glare at the page he was on. Draco shook his head; Harry had never had much patience with books. He'd never finished _Angels and Demons_. To think it was Harry's inability to finish a book that had sent him crying to Hermione and Ron so many years ago. 3 years ago Harry had died, and a month later the blonde had turned up at the Weasley home crying. From what he could gather a year later Harry had experienced what his mind had classed as the worst moment of his life. And so the spell had finished its work, all it had left to do was send him back into his body, 6 foot underground. It took another year before Draco won Harry back. However it had taken a car crash that killed Neville and left Ron in a wheelchair.

"I don't know why I suggest you read books with out pictures. You have the attention span of a small child." Harry cuffed Draco round the back of the head.

"Now you have to beat me up to get off, why do I put up with you?" Draco said with a mock look of despair.

"Because I'm pretty and give fucking good head?" Harry asked with big, innocent eyes. However the mischievous grin dancing on his lips spun a different tale.

"Hmm, speaking of which..." Draco trailed off as he shifted his position on the sofa to kiss Harry. The Gryffindor made an appreciative rumble in his throat. "Fancy a quick shag?"

"Ron and Hermione are due here in ten minutes." Harry protested weakly as he responded to the kiss. Draco grinned.

"Fine." He said with dramatic sigh. Harry shoved his shoulder.

"Pillock."

"The abuse I put up with from you, I don't know why I'm with you Potter."

"That's the second time you've said that in the last ten minutes. Watch it Malfoy or I might start to believe you."

"Never believe me when I say that Harry. Love you more than the world."

Harry smiled tenderly at his lover. "I love you too you great arse. Now shut up and kiss me." Draco smirked before plundering Harry's mouth.

4 hours later, Hermione and Ron had left 10 minutes before; Draco joined Harry in their bed. The brunette was already asleep. Draco smiled and bent down to kiss the top of Harry's head before turning off his light and closing his eyes. He loved Harry. Harry loved him. They were together and life went on.


End file.
